


Haruspicy

by archivist_lan



Category: Hot Ones (Web Series), This is How You Lose the Time War - Amal El-Mohtar & Max Gladstone, WILLIAMS William Carlos - Works
Genre: F/F, Food, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivist_lan/pseuds/archivist_lan
Summary: A William Carlos Williams past-iche involving chicken wings and time travel.
Relationships: Blue/Red (This is How You Lose the Time War)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Haruspicy

Red Hot Chili Pepper:

I have eaten  
the chicken wings  
that you dipped  
in the hot sauce

and which  
you were probably saving  
for the prophet  
in Strand C28

Forgive me  
I was hungry  
and the future  
tasted of such sweet fire  



End file.
